In a third Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP for short) Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) time division duplex (Time Division Duplex, TDD for short) system, the length of a radio frame is 10 ms, and the radio frame includes 10 subframes. The length of each subframe is 1 ms, and a subframe may be configured, by using a network side device, to transmit downlink data or uplink data. The LTE TDD system supports various different uplink and downlink subframe configurations, as shown in Table 1, where D represents a downlink subframe, S represents a special subframe, and U represents an uplink subframe. At a downlink subframe moment, the network side device may send a downlink data packet to a user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short); and at an uplink subframe moment, the user equipment may send an uplink data packet to the network side device. At a special subframe moment, a network device may send a downlink data packet to the user equipment, but the user equipment cannot send an uplink data packet to the network device; therefore, the special subframe is generally processed as a downlink subframe.
TABLE 1Subframe Configuration Supported by an LTE TDD SystemPeriod forSubframeUplink-Config-downlinkSubframe IndexurationSwitch Point012345678905 msDSUUUDSUUU15 msDSUUDDSUUD25 msDSUDDDSUDD310 ms DSUUUDDDDD410 ms DSUUDDDDDD510 ms DSUDDDDDDD65 msDSUUUDSUUD
In the prior art, when the burstiness of uplink and downlink services is considered and the number of users is small, a subframe configuration needs to be changed rapidly and frequently, so as to better match a current service traffic feature. Each cell may dynamically change its subframe configuration according to a transient service requirement of a user served by the cell, where the subframe configuration may be changed every hundreds of milliseconds, or changed even every ten milliseconds.
Each cell dynamically changes the subframe configuration according to the transient service requirement of the user of the cell, which may cause that subframe configurations used by neighboring cells are different, and may cause interference between uplink and downlink services of the neighboring cells. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of interference between uplink and downlink services of neighboring cells in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, there are two neighboring cells, namely, a cell 1 and a cell 2, in a certain radio frame, the cell 1 uses a subframe configuration 2, the cell 2 uses a subframe configuration 1, and in this case, in a subframe 3 and a subframe 8, the cell 1 is a downlink subframe while the cell 2 is an uplink subframe, and therefore, uplink and downlink interference exists. Particularly, when a UE2 in the cell 2 is very close a UE1 in the cell 1 and the UE2 sends uplink data to the cell 2, strong interference is caused to receiving, by the UE1, downlink data sent by the cell 1. In this case, when the UE1 receives, in subframes 0, 1, 4, 5, 6 and 9, the downlink data sent by the cell 1, the cell 2 may also cause co-directional interference to data transmission of the cell 1, but the interference is much smaller than interference caused to the downlink data transmission of the cell 1 by uplink data transmission of the cell 2 in the subframes 3 and 8.
In the prior art, when channel quality of a cell is measured, a base station itself determines at least two measurement sets, and notifies the measurement sets to a user equipment for measurement, and by using this method, channel quality on a subframe cannot be measured accurately.